Needs
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: "Why do I need this?" "Because you need me. And I need you." KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... obviously.

Authoress' Note: Okay, so... I hadn't directly followed Naruto in several years. I only recently decided to try and get back into the fandom. So some details in my story might be a bit incorrect. Sorry! But don't let that deter you from my very first sexy fic!

Needs

Sakura Uchiha couldn't believe she was doing this. She was married to the love of her life. She has a young daughter. She had a career where she was the top of the class. Her life should be as happy as could be.

But, if that was the case, why was it she keeps finding herself in the bed of another man, allowing herself to be ravished and loved in ways that she craved? Why was it that she was enjoying the kisses on her throat and the warmth in her stomach each time they did this? Why was his name the one she was calling as she came close, instead of the name of her husband?

Why did she need this, when her life was supposed to be perfect? Why...?

This she kept asking herself as, once again, she was in his room, moaning through his hand as she began to become too loud, on her hands and knees as he fucked her from behind. The pleasure was intense, engulfing her very soul... she loved the feel of his other hand gripping her hip, the sound of his own grunting as he continued to slide in and out of her, then shivering as she felt him lean against her back, whispering dirty things into her ear... telling her how wet she was, how much he needed her just like this, how he was close and he wanted to come within her, that he wanted to feel her come around him, and how he wanted her to call out his name.

Sakura couldn't resist it; she loved it when she was talked to like this in the throws of passion. Sasuke never spoke like this to her. He treated their sex as if it wasn't anything special. They did it, they cuddled afterward, and that was it. And that was even if they had sex; that man could be gone for months at a time on missions or "self-discovery" trips and come back with barely a word to her. Although that didn't mean that they didn't have some sort of passion – there were times that Sasuke did surprise her with some pretty intense sex – but almost every time it was the same, boring thing that she felt was more about his release than her own.

God forbid she has her needs, especially with not having it for months on end. Yeah, she can get some kind of release with a dildo or her own fingers, but it was nowhere near as satisfying as the real thing... as what he was giving her right now.

He began to thrust harder, and Sakura could barely keep back her screams... Gods, she was so close! Her body began to shake and ready to give away, but she couldn't give up now... she had to stay like this. She needed her release, she needed his release, she needed this...! She began to call his name, her calls muffled by his hand, but they became more clear as he released her mouth and gripped her hips harder. With each thrust she called out his name, each becoming louder and louder as her release neared, and she could hear him calling out her name as well. Her walls clenched around his cock and she screamed out his name one last time, it echoing with her name, and she could feel the warmth of his release radiating through her body.

For a moment, they were still, trying to catch their breaths, but as soon as he exited her they collapsed on the bed next to each other. They were sweaty, spent, and tired but they felt complete. Their needs were met. Then as soon as Sakura realized what she had done, once again, she turned onto her side. She faced away from him, curled in a ball, hating upon herself for this.

She has the life people could only dream of; why was it that she was so entangled with this man, missing the warmth of their connection, even though it was only fucking. Nothing serious, nothing important... it was fucking, it was an act to fulfill their needs. That's what she told herself. But she shouldn't have these needs; she should be waiting for her husband to come home, for Sasuke to love her and give her want she wanted, not finding her desires settled by a man she used to call her enemy.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and his actions made her start to cry. He kissed her shoulder, upon a small bruise that likely formed when this started, when he pushed her hard against the wall while kissing her with all power and passion and necessity he felt for her. He didn't regret that, nor did he regret the hickeys he left on her chest, or how he tasted her juices as she came upon his fingers, before flipping her over the edge of his bed and entering her over and over again.

She didn't pull away; she wanted this comforting. Deep down inside, she knew what they had wasn't just some quick banging. This was much more than that. Each time, after they finished, he kissed her like this. He held her like this. There was something there, something loving, in how he did this. Even as she broke down and hated herself, he remained.

There was love here. There was love between them. Something that grew from nothing. At first, she hated him, even after so many years, for what he had done to her, to her friends and family, to her village. But he proven himself to be remorseful and wanting to make his wrongs right, something that the Hokage had allowed him to do by taking over the orphanage on the outskirts of Konoha. She started to come over to help with check-ups on the orphans there, but she never expected to find herself becoming friendly with its "father". She wanted to punch him in the face every time she saw him, but somehow, whether from personal forgiveness or loneliness, she eventually allowed herself to enjoy tea with him. Then tea became lunch, then lunch became walks at sunset, those walks becoming a kiss, and that kiss becoming sex.

That one time should've been it, but it wasn't. Now Sakura found herself coming over here without any request for work, seeking him out for the unbridled, heavy and hot passion they had sparked. And he awaited her each time, arms opened and body ready. What started out as an accident now became purposeful, precise, necessary.

"Why do I keep doing this? I'm married! I have a child! My life should be perfect... so why do I keep coming back here? Why do I keep coming back to you?"

"Because you need to."

"Why do I need to?"

"Because you need me. And I need you."

"How do you even know what I need?"

"I always know."

He whispered those words to her, and she felt her tears stop. She knew in her heart, he was right. She needed him. He was there for her, giving her the love she didn't get from her husband. This was the answer as to why. She needed him. She needed him... she loved him.

This was their love. Their secret, passionate, necessary love.

She turned around in his arms, her fingers gently brushing over the scars on his face, moving towards his messy silver hair and tangling themselves up in the strands. He brought one hand to her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her. One kiss, then two, then his lips remained there as he moved his hands down her chest, feeling her moan as he cupped one of her breasts. She could feel his member twitch against her stomach, and that feeling gave Sakura warmth. That need was building again, and once again she couldn't resist it.

"Say my name, Sakura. Tell me you want this again."

She felt his fingers rubbing her clitoris and she yelped; she was wet and ready and needy and she knew she couldn't say no, not this time or any time.

"Yes... Kabuto, yes... love me again, please..."

He smirked as he kissed her lips, rolling her onto her back, gripping her hands above her head as he entered her, slow and sweet, but with necessity and earnest. She moaned and broke their kiss, whispering his name as he moved within her, saying with certainty her need for him to love her just like this. Always like this.

"Sakura, is this what you need? Am I what you need?"

"Yes..."

 **\- end -**


End file.
